¿Por qué si Chico Bestia es un idiota?
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: El problema de que él sea Garfield Logan, es que yo no soy Tara Markov, sino Rachel Roth. ¡One shot! NA: Perdón por no poner el Disclaimer pero no me deja editar! Disculpas :P


Siempre he creído que la azotea de la Torre es un lugar perfecto para pensar. No es para menos: el aire fresco, la vista panorámica, el silencio acogedor, hacen que uno se sienta más libre, más despejado. Mis compañeros estaban de acuerdo en que era un espacio idóneo para aclarar los pensamientos y encontrar la solución a cualquier problema que tuviéramos, pero no concordaban con la hora del día perfecta para instalarse allí. Cyborg era de la idea de que al mediodía, el sol creaba unos reflejos magníficos en el agua, que despejaban su mente en cuestión de segundos y lo sumergían en un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz. Starfire, junto con Chico Bestia, decía que durante la tarde, sin llegar a la puesta de sol, era muy agradable y, por lo general, el ruido mundanal de la ciudad y el agua era más alto y muy acogedor.

A mí, en cambio, me gusta la azotea durante el alba o cerca de la medianoche. Supongo que será cuestión de costumbre o gusto, ya que ambas son tan distintas como el blanco y el negro entre sí. Robin apoya mi idea del amanecer, aunque discrepa respecto a la medianoche, alegando que es demasiado deprimente. Para solucionar problemas, dice, es mejor tener el sol naciendo en el horizonte, pues da más energía, más ganas de vivir. Sin embargo, jamás me ha convencido de cambiar mis hábitos nocturnos. Prefiero la noche.

No obstante, hoy no tuve la oportunidad de reflexionar con la compañía de la luna y la oscuridad, ya que me desperté a las cuatro de la madrugada. No me quedó otra que aprovechar el despunte del sol para acudir a la azotea y despejar mi mente. Lo esencial era la razón de por qué estaba aquí, por qué me había visto en la necesidad de "despejar mi mente". Un problema. Sí, tenía un problema. Un problema que había logrado desvelarme, que había intentado ignorar y que jamás deseé tener. Que comenzaba y terminaba con él. Con Garfield Logan, más conocido como Chico Bestia.

Es bastante irónico, aún ahora en que no había nadie más que yo para reconocerlo, pensar que pudiera haberme enamorado. Digo, nadie se lo esperaba, yo la última. Que sea él, justamente él, el creador de ese sentimiento, no es lo más importante en realidad. Es el hecho. Yo no debo sentir, al menos no en exceso. Lo suficiente para continuar teniendo una naturaleza propiamente humana, pero nada más. No debo, porque es peligroso, evidentemente. Y el enamoramiento no calza en ninguna categoría aceptable, eso era claro.

Me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, luego de que Terra volviera, al menos en apariencia. Chico Bestia había corrido en su búsqueda y había regresado muy deprimido, al comprobar que ella no lo recordaba o fingía no hacerlo. Ahí sumé dos más dos. Fue un descubrimiento bastante sorpresivo e indeseado, pero real. Y comencé a atar cabos, a encontrar respuestas a preguntas que me llevaba haciendo a menudo.

_¿Por qué Chico Bestia es un idiota?_ Sí, era una pregunta recurrente y jamás había hallado una respuesta. Sin embargo, pronto esa pregunta degeneró en otra, algo más capciosa. _¿Por qué, si Chico Bestia es un idiota, lo soporto y lo quiero?_ Una respuesta, más defensiva que otra cosa, había sido inmediata: era mi amigo, era lógico que lo aceptara tal cual era; sin embargo, había un problema vital en esa respuesta: yo jamás, pero jamás, había logrado superar mi falta de paciencia y mi rencor contra cualquier persona que fuera demasiado liviana de espíritu. Por eso tuve tantos roces con él, al comienzo. Lo veía, tan despreocupado y ligero, y me veía a mí, en lo que yo tenía que pasar y que él jamás imaginaría. La envidia y el rencor alteraban mi escasa paciencia y siguen haciéndolo, aunque a menor grado. ¿Por qué, entonces, seguía queriendo a ese imbécil?

Eludí esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Cyborg comenzó a hacer alusiones y referencias desagradables, incómodas y fueras de lugar, en especial luego de que nos descubrió a Chico Bestia y a mí, buscando un método en mis libros, para poder impermeabilizar sus sábanas, ya que Cedita solía visitarlo y babear mucho durante la noche.

_–Uy, Raven, ¿Desde cuando tan solícita con el enano?_

Obviamente lo mandé al diablo, bastante molesta por el comentario con evidente mal intención. Ese tipo de situaciones se hicieron recurrentes y acababan con mi inestable humor a cada momento, aunque parecían no afectar en lo más mínimo a Garfield, quien incluso bromeaba con el tema.

_–¡Besáme! –bromeó Chico Bestia, tomándome de la barbilla, fingiendo un acento argentino, que no venía al caso._

En ese momento, aparté su bromista mano de un brusco manotazo y lo miré con verdadero odio, tanto así que sonrió con algo de bochorno y soltó un: "Vamos, sólo era una broma, Raven". Salí como un huracán de la sala común, maldiciendo a Cyborg y al idiota de Chico Bestia por seguirle la corriente. Al principio no me percaté de por qué me molestaban tanto esos comentarios, dentro de lo cabe, inocentes. Cuando acepté el horrendo sentimiento que tenía dentro, comprendí que me dolían. Me dolían porque él jugaba con lo que yo sentía, jugaba conmigo, aunque no lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo: me había enamorado de él y ya no reaccionaba como siempre. Comencé a odiarlo, a ser más brusca con él, a mirarlo con desdén y a alejarlo de mí lo más posible.

Él lo notó y en más de una ocasión me preguntaba el por qué de mi distancia. Con violencia, casi con rabia, le respondía: "Son ideas tuyas, Chico Bestia. Parece que jugar tantos videojuegos con Cyborg sí te pudrieron lo que quedaba de tu cerebro". Él reía y no insistía en el tema, hasta que volvía a darle motivos para que me preguntara, otra vez.

Finalmente, llegó al límite y se hartó de mi actitud tan arisca. Era obvio.

–De acuerdo, Raven. ¿Qué maldita sea sucede contigo? –me gritó, en medio de una reunión de misión.

–¿Qué te pasa a ti? –le respondí, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Chicos, por favor, no peleen. Volvamos a Jhonny Rancid –intervino Starfire, mientras Chico Bestia desviaba la mirada y apretaba los puños. Realmente se había enojado y no era para menos.

Me estuvo evitando durante varios días. El ambiente se volvió muy tenso y yo sabía que sólo era mi culpa. Mi orgullo me impedía ir a disculparme, pero a medida que pasaban los días, el dolor se hacía más fuerte y el remordimiento se transformó en algo demasiado intenso para seguir soportándolo. Pedí disculpas y él, sonriente, me abrazó brevemente y aceptó mis disculpas. Todo volvió a la normalidad; sin embargo, ese tipo de situaciones tensas y amargas se volvieron más recurrentes. A cada tanto, no podía impedir que el dolor que me producía verlo morir por Tara (la Terra amnésica) se transformara en una que otra palabra de desprecio.

Suspiré. Yo no era así. Yo no era de esas típicas adolescentes que tienen problemas con chicos y pasan sus vidas muriendo por un algo imposible. No, claro que no. ¿Por qué, entonces, me aproblemaba tanto por un asunto tan ridículo? Al fin y al cabo, la respuesta era clara: estaba enamorada, tenía que reprimir el sentimiento y volver a ser como era antes. ¿Por qué no podía? Porque ése era el punto. No podía hacerlo. Quiero olvidarlo y, a la vez, no quiero hacerlo. Y eso es una contradicción vital. ¡Yo no era así, por todos los diablos! Estaba, por completo, fuera de personaje. Por completo. Yo, Raven, me había vuelto una maldita adolescente común y corriente. Eso no era posible. Y sin embargo, era real…

A la vez, había algo que me molestaba aún más: yo no lo amaba. No, claro que no lo amaba. Porque si lo hiciera no me molestaría verlo feliz con Tara o que bromeara conmigo. Al contrario, me sentiría dichosa por él. Y no era así, me dolía verlo feliz, porque no era feliz conmigo. Porque yo no podía hacerlo feliz. Maldita sea, nuevamente esos pensamientos de chica estúpida y corriente se colaban en mi mente. Tampoco podía odiarlo, era simplemente insoportable.

No lograba ser tan buena como creía ni tan mala como necesitaba ser. No podía amarlo ni odiarlo. Sólo estaba enamorada. Bufé, taladrando con mis ojos el paisaje de la ciudad, tan ajeno a mí, en esos momentos.

–¿Desvelada? –preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Era Robin.

–Supongo –contesté, con pocas ganas de conversar–. ¿Y tú?

–Siempre me ha gustado levantarme con el sol, eso lo sabes bien –escudriñó mi rostro, libre de la capucha y frunció el ceño–. ¿Qué sucede?

Típico. Robin no podía dejar de ser mi amigo ni mi líder ni siquiera por un maldito segundo.

–Nada, ¿por?

–No puedes engañarme, Raven –sonrió él, apoyando una mano en mi hombro–. Sé que algo te sucede, de hecho, todos lo sabemos. Tengo una hipótesis, pero si no quieres hablar de ello, no te voy a forzar.

Me quedé en silencio, bastante contrariada por la interrupción y las buenas intenciones de Robin. No había confiado a nadie mi preocupación, ni siquiera a Starfire, porque sabía que no podrían ayudarme. Eso tenía que solucionarlo sola. Aunque no era demasiado fácil.

–Tal vez deberías decírselo –susurró el petirrojo, provocando que mi corazón, estúpidamente, se acelerara ante sus palabras.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –lo atravesé con mi mirada, algo asustada. ¿Tan evidente era?

Él rió.

–Te conozco mejor que nadie, Raven –me sonrió, con comprensión–. Y tenemos un lazo ¿recuerdas? Y veo, por tu reacción, que mi hipótesis no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Insisto, te haría mucho mejor decírselo. Tal vez sea bueno.

–No. No hay por qué destruir una amistad, por un amor incierto –dije, firmemente, resignada a hablar de ese delicado tema con Robin, pese a que no me apetecía.

Pareció algo nervioso con mis palabras y sacudió la cabeza.

–Vaya, eso no ayuda a mis planes de confesarle a Starfire lo que siento –rió, entre realidad y broma.

–Lo siento –dije, con sinceridad–. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo: tú sí tienes algo que ofrecer, Robin. Yo no tengo nada.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Esta conversación no tiene sentido. Ya tomé una decisión y no voy a cambiarla por nada.

Robin suspiró.

–Sé que siempre haces lo correcto para el resto, pero jamás haces lo que es bueno para ti. Intenta, al menos, disfrutar de eso que sientes. Tal vez no sea el más indicado para decírtelo, pero… intenta ser feliz.

Asentí y maldije a mis malditas hormonas o emociones que me estaban provocando un nudo en la garganta. Le agradecí a mi líder y él se retiró, sonriéndome. Era un gran muchacho y sabía que sería muy feliz junto a Starfire, quien moría de ganas por confesar, a su vez, sus sentimientos por el chico enmascarado.

Estuve, aún otras horas en la azotea, intentando forzar a mi corazón a respetar la decisión tomada. Sería difícil, pero había pasado por cosas peores. Podría luchar contra eso. Tenía que hacerlo.

–¡Oye, Raven! –era él. Era su voz, juguetona, despreocupada, que tanto amaba y odiaba–. ¡Cyborg dice que tú tienes la última palabra! ¿Tofu o huevos?

Apareció frente a mí con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes de emoción y una sonrisa infantil en los labios, aquella que tanto me cautivaba, que tanto me dolía, que tanto moría por ver. Él era mi problema, mi querido problema.

–Si prometes no molestarme en todo el día, tofu –dije, esbozando una involuntaria y pequeña sonrisa de lado.

–¡Sí, lo prometo! ¡Te amo, Rae! –salió corriendo, arrastrándome con él, hacia el salón.

El problema de que él fuera Garfield Logan, era que yo no era Tara Markov, sino Rachel Roth. Pero podía ser más. O, al menos, podía intentarlo.


End file.
